<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Boyfriends and Husbands by safarikalamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342100">Of Boyfriends and Husbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari'>safarikalamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Emotions, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Secret Marriage, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has to go home to make things right. </p>
<p>Geralt and Ciri jump to conclusions.</p>
<p>Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Boyfriends and Husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was perfect.</p>
<p>Day after day, Jaskier would make himself giddy over the thought that Geralt was his. Their love for each other had finally been revealed and from there it only grew. </p>
<p>It was all thanks to Ciri, of course, having locked the two of them in a room whilst in the middle of an argument. The fight had been silly really, having no importance, but it escalated once Jaskier and Geralt had realized what Ciri had done. </p>
<p>From Geralt about to knock over the door to Jaskier’s rising voice, feelings had come out in a flurry. </p>
<p>“Alright, Geralt, tell me then. Why don’t you like it when I tag along on jobs? Why do you get mad when I try to help you?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m in love with you and I don’t want to see you hurt, you idiot!”</p>
<p>The room stilled, Jaskier’s mouth slightly agape while Geralt refused to meet his eyes. </p>
<p>“You–you love me?” Jaskier breathed at last.</p>
<p>Geralt sighed, head tipping back for a moment. “Yes, Jaskier. I love you.”</p>
<p>With a peal of laughter, Jaskier flung himself onto Geralt, throwing his arms around his neck. “I love you too, Geralt.”</p>
<p>A smile began to grace Geralt’s face and Jaskier, unable to help himself, brought him in for a kiss. His heart was soaring, the feeling of Geralt holding him close a sensation he would never tire of. The kiss could last forever and Jaskier would be happy. When their embrace broke, Geralt seemed far away and Jaskier tilted his head in confusion. </p>
<p>“Satisfied, Ciri?”</p>
<p>Turning to the door, Jaskier saw that it was wide open and Ciri was watching the two with a delighted grin. Jaskier blushed, but when the girl rushed over, enveloping them in a tight hug, Jaskier could only laugh. </p>
<p>After that, the two men never lost sight of each other, never failed to show their undying love. Jaskier dreamed of this lasting to the end of days, ignoring the realities of the world until he no longer could. </p>
<p>The first incident was far from home, Jaskier performing his heart out to strangers. It was one of the small comforts, knowing he wouldn’t easily come across lost-lost friends or, dare he even think it, family. There was too much to dwell on there, so Jaskier distracted himself with his music, the scattered laughter and drunken singing. </p>
<p>Taking a brief break, Jaskier sat down at the bar, graciously taking the ale offered to him. He drank deeply, staring back out at the room when a low voice caught his ear.</p>
<p>“Jaskier, it’s been a while.”</p>
<p>Jaskier froze, his grip on his tankard turning his knuckles white. He didn’t turn to the voice, hoping this was just a dream. </p>
<p>“Kytr sent me. He’s worried about you,” the hooded figure continued. </p>
<p>“I know he is,” Jaskier muttered, casting a quick glance towards the corner where Geralt and Ciri sat. </p>
<p>Luckily the two were distracted with conversation and Jaskier ducked his head. </p>
<p>“Send him a word, will you? I’ll tell him you’re doing well in the meantime.”</p>
<p>Jaskier could only give a small nod, panic rising in his chest. Once he realized the figure had left, Jaskier slammed his tankard down and rushed from the room. He didn’t care where he was going, he just needed to breathe. In a small hallway, Jaskier fell back against the wall, sliding down until he was crouched, hands on his face. </p>
<p>Of all people to show back up in his life, this was the one Jaskier worried about the most. It was a complicated situation, one that could easily tangle up Geralt and Jaskier ran a shaky hand through his hair. He knew he had to take care of this eventually, but a part of him had hoped that running from it would make it go away.</p>
<p>“Jaskier?”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s head shot up, hearing Geralt call for him and he scrambled to his feet, readjusting his clothes. </p>
<p>“Geralt,” he greeted behind a false smile when the man came into view. </p>
<p>Geralt wasn’t convinced and he placed a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing,” Jaskier replied too quickly before exhaling sharply. “I just got anxious that’s all.”</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>While Jaskier had always wanted Geralt to talk more, this wasn’t the time and Jaskier tried to not run from him. </p>
<p>“Don’t know. Sometimes this just happens.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a complete lie. Jaskier’s anxiety often swept in at the most inopportune times and while he could cover most of it behind a smile, there were times when he just needed to ride out the waves. </p>
<p>Of course, in this moment, his anxiety was for a specific reason, but to tell Geralt, to try to explain any of it was a nightmare in itself. </p>
<p>Not needing more answers, Geralt brought Jaskier into a hug and Jaskier sighed into his shoulder. Geralt was too good to him and Jaskier knew he had to make things right. </p>
<p>“I need to go to back home.”</p>
<p>Geralt held him back, a hand cupping Jaskier’s face. “All right. We’ll leave tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Jaskier rushed forward, his lips crashing into Geralt’s. How lucky he was that he and Geralt truly understood each other, that for now, Geralt was simply letting things be. </p>
<p>When they retired for the night, Jaskier stared at the ceiling, his mind refusing to let him sleep. Even Geralt’s presence next to him in the bed was offering little comfort and Jaskier was tempted to get up and walk his thoughts off.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Geralt asked lowly, causing Jaskier to jump. </p>
<p>“Not really,” Jaskier swallowed. “But please don’t worry too much. It’s my own ridiculous problem that I need to fix.”</p>
<p>“Do you need help fixing it?”</p>
<p>Jaskier finally turned to look at Geralt, his resolve almost crumbling with the gentle look in Geralt’s eyes. He wished Geralt could and he scooted closer, tucking his head under Geralt’s chin and draping an arm across his waist. </p>
<p>“No, I’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>Geralt hummed, not happy with the answer, but again, didn’t push Jaskier further. He kissed the top of Jaskier’s head before tugging him impossibly closer, the low rumble in his chest calming Jaskier’s nerves. Accepting that nothing could be done now, Jaskier focused on Geralt, every breath and the touch of skin, all while praying for sleep to overtake him quickly.</p><hr/>
<p>“You’re not excited to go home, are you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier paused before he looked at Ciri, her face serious and mouth in a thin line. </p>
<p>The two of them were walking behind Geralt and Roach, the change of plans explained to Ciri that morning before the three set off towards Lettenhove. </p>
<p>“No,” Jaskier admitted. “But it must be done.”</p>
<p>“What must be?” Ciri pried and Jaskier was almost tempted to tell her everything. </p>
<p>However with Geralt in earshot, Jaskier could only shake his head and distract himself with a few plucked notes on his lute. </p>
<p>“My own personal mess. I promise no harm will come to either of you.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Ciri nodded. “I just want you to be okay.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s heart melted at Ciri’s concern for him and he pulled her in for a side hug, his arm around her shoulders. Ciri smiled up at him before changing the subject, as if sensing that Jaskier needed to think about other things. </p>
<p>For most of the day, Ciri and Geralt were about to keep Jaskier’s mind away from what was gnawing at the back of it. Even their night of camping was enjoyable, with Ciri helping Jaskier write his newest songs. </p>
<p>Jaskier wished it hadn’t come to this and his heart sank just so when he could see the glimmer of concern in Geralt’s eyes. </p>
<p>Soon, they would be close and then Jaskier could make things right.</p><hr/>
<p>Several days and villages had passed by before the group finally reached the one Jaskier needed to stop at.</p>
<p>Jaskier quickly led them towards the inn, his anxiety rising all the while. Now his family could find him and that was a whole other situation that Jaskier didn’t need on top of his initial problem. To his relief, his presence went relatively unnoticed, people more interested in Geralt and Ciri than a troubadour. When Geralt and Ciri had finally settled in the corner of the inn’s tavern, Jaskier was quick to start his performance, hoping to just forget himself in his music. </p>
<p>All was well for the first few songs until Jaskier needed a break. He stepped out of the warm room into the cool night air, taking a few deep breaths and oblivious to the moving darkness. </p>
<p>“Shall I let Kytr know you’re close by?” a voice made him jump.</p>
<p>It was a different person this time, but one Jaskier recognized all the same. </p>
<p>“Might as well,” Jaskier sighed, refusing to look at the figure. “Why doesn’t he send himself?”</p>
<p>“He’s a busy man. You know that. Got plenty of villages to look after.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded and swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Is he upset?”</p>
<p>“No, not at all,” their tone was lighter than expected. “Just concerned.”</p>
<p>This did little to alleviate Jaskier’s worry, but he managed a weak smile. The figure acknowledged him with a small salute before disappearing back into the night and Jaskier almost called out to ask them to stay. The darkness was unending when he was alone, his eyes playing tricks on him. He didn’t want to go back inside, the thought of facing Geralt and Ciri making his nerves stand on end. </p>
<p>When at last he walked into the inn, he took a deep breath before reclaiming his spotlight, using the cheers and singing to lead him away from darker thoughts. Eventually, with enough ale, Jaskier was able to fall into bed absolutely exhausted. </p>
<p>He woke the next morning to a headache and Geralt kissing his forehead, murmuring something about breakfast. Jaskier could only nod, his body slowly waking up as the door clicked shut. Despite the headache, Jaskier forced himself out of bed and dressed, drinking deeply from the water skin. Ripping out a page from his notebook, Jaskier scratched a quick note, holding it tightly in his hand.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>Jaskier steeled himself and turned to Ciri who was sitting up on the couch in the corner, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. </p>
<p>“About town. Shouldn’t be long.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hoped this was enough of an explanation, but he could feel Ciri’s eyes on him as he hoisted his lute onto his shoulder. The room was quiet as Jaskier opened the door and he just caught Ciri’s wish of good luck. Jaskier smiled at her before sneaking down to the main floor, letting out a sigh of relief when there was no Geralt in sight. </p>
<p>Jaskier waved the innkeeper over and handed him the note, asking him to pass it on to Geralt should the man inquire. The innkeeper took it without question and Jaskier headed into the dusty streets, keeping an eye out for Geralt. </p>
<p>“Need a ride?” </p>
<p>Jaskier glanced up at the horse that was now in front of him, a black mare huffing in his face. “Suppose that would be nice. Hello, Kytr.”</p>
<p>Taking the hand that was offered to him, Jaskier climbed onto the horse behind the man–Kytr–and the two set off in a brisk canter. Endless amount of forest passed by, but Jaskier wasn’t worried. He knew the way back and if all went according to plan, he’d be back by nightfall.</p><hr/>
<p>Ciri was worried. </p>
<p>It was dusk and there was no sign of Jaskier. She knew Jaskier could take care of himself, but this had been much too long with no word from him. </p>
<p>“Do you think Jaskier’s okay?” Ciri asked as Geralt rummaged through the saddlebags. </p>
<p>“He has his business to attend to. I’m sure he’s fine.”</p>
<p>Ciri wasn’t convinced, her glance shifting to the window. “But what if he’s not? What if he’s in trouble?”</p>
<p>“I’d have sensed it. You too probably,” came Geralt’s excuse.</p>
<p>“Bold of you to assume that,” Ciri grumbled. “Come on, Geralt. I think something’s really wrong with Jaskier.”</p>
<p>Geralt got to his feet and stared at Ciri. She met his gaze evenly, as if challenging him to defy her. </p>
<p>“I’ll check with the innkeeper, alright?”</p>
<p>With a grateful smile, Ciri nodded, and Geralt left the room with a small sigh. He trudged down the stairs, thankful the main floor was empty, save for a few stragglers, and he caught the innkeeper’s attention.</p>
<p>“Have you seen a bard? Loud, obnoxious, usually singing nonsense?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I have,” the man nodded. “Left a message for you this morning.”</p>
<p>Geralt blinked at this. Jaskier hadn’t done that in years, and he took the note, reading over the handwriting, sloppy and scrawled, so unlike Jaskier. </p>
<p>
  <i>Will be gone for a bit. I’ll be fine. Wait for me at the inn.</i>
</p>
<p>“Left with a man on a horse just after,” the innkeeper mentioned, his voice too calm and unassuming.</p>
<p>Geralt’s head snapped up and he stared at the innkeeper, who was still going about his business. Marching back upstairs, Geralt began to curse his own obliviousness, apologizing to Ciri the moment he opened the door. </p>
<p>“What happened?” she asked, fear in her eyes.</p>
<p>“He left with someone,” Geralt started from the end and backtracked. “Jaskier told me to stay here.”</p>
<p>“But you’re not going to do that, are you?” </p>
<p>Ciri could read him easily and Geralt nodded. “Keep the door locked.”</p>
<p>Tucking away a few extra items, Geralt soon was on his way with Roach, searching for Jaskier. A few villagers were helpful in pointing him in the right direction, but from there, all he had to rely on were his senses. </p>
<p>He was filled with regret, wishing he had asked Jaskier more about his reasons for returning home. Geralt followed jobs and Jaskier followed him. Yes, their paths sometimes diverged, but with this peculiar situation, an uneasy feeling twisted Geralt’s stomach.</p>
<p>At last, he caught a glimmer of Jaskier and he followed the trail into the woods, urging Roach faster. When a manor came into view, Geralt’s worry only grew upon seeing guards and two figures in a window.</p>
<p>Jaskier was here, Geralt could sense him everywhere and he dismounted Roach before charging towards the manor. He knocked guards out of the way, scaring off servants, but he was careful to not use his weapons. He didn’t need any more ire than was necessary. When he reached the upper floors, he followed the muffled voices, tearing the door off the fated room. </p>
<p>Jaskier was sitting on a bed next to an unfamiliar man, his eyes wide with shock as he tugged his hand free from the man’s hold. Geralt snarled, grabbing the man by the collar and began punching him in the face. </p>
<p>“Geralt–Geralt, stop!” Jaskier shouted, but Geralt’s fist continued its onslaught. </p>
<p>The man had reduced himself to helplessly defending himself, hands up in submission and Jaskier grabbed at Geralt’s arm. </p>
<p>“Geralt, Melitele above, don’t kill him! He’s my husband!”</p>
<p>Everything froze, the room filled with ragged breathing from all three men. Geralt’s raging stare snapped to Jaskier, his grip still tight on the man’s shirt as Jaskier shrank back. </p>
<p>“We were rash and young,” Jaskier spoke in a quiet voice. “Got married when we were eighteen.”</p>
<p>Geralt let the man go, his weakened body thudding to the floor with a small groan. “What?”</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, helping the man to his feet and guiding him to lay down on the bed. “Kytr would never hurt me. He’s a good man. By the way, Kytr meet Geralt. Geralt, Kytr.”</p>
<p>Kytr raised a hand in greeting, while his other clutched at his bleeding face. Jaskier’s mouth had formed a thin line and he met Geralt’s hardened stare with raised eyebrows. With the shake of his head, Jaskier walked over to a small wash bin, soaking a cloth to bring back to Kytr. </p>
<p>“Wait outside for me,” Jaskier spoke to Geralt. </p>
<p>When Geralt hesitated, Jaskier whipped his head to him, an unusual anger burning in his eyes. With a nod, Geralt finally did as he was told and shut the door firmly behind him. It was a few moments later when Jaskier emerged, letting out a heavy breath. </p>
<p>“I told you I’d be back. Did you not get my note?” Jaskier crossed his arms, one finger tapping impatiently. </p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head, his jaw clenched. “Then why did you barge in here and nearly kill my husband?”</p>
<p>“I thought you were in danger,” Geralt muttered. “The innkeeper mentioned you left with someone. What was I supposed to think?”</p>
<p>“That I can take care of myself,” Jaskier retorted. “Honestly, Geralt. If I had known you would do this, I wouldn’t have even left you a note.”</p>
<p>Geralt didn’t have a reply. With his initial anger dissipating, all Geralt could think of now was the fact that Jaskier was married and had been for all the years they had known each other. </p>
<p>“–And what did you do to the guards? Please don’t tell me you killed them.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were married?” Geralt cut Jaskier off. </p>
<p>Jaskier pursed his lips, his eyes darting around. His voice was caught in his throat, mouth moving, but no words coming out. With a small huff, Jaskier collected himself, but he still did not meet Geralt’s eyes.</p>
<p>“It didn’t seem like something I had to share when we first met. Kytr never bound me to anything, nor I him. We just thought getting married was the sensible thing to do, to appease our families.”</p>
<p>Geralt wasn’t going to claim he understood a viscount’s life, what Jaskier’s upbringing had done to him, but his heart still shattered. </p>
<p>“I love you, Geralt, please don’t doubt that,” Jaskier reached out. “I came here to divorce him. So we could be together.”</p>
<p>“You had twenty years to do that,” Geralt couldn’t help snap, but still he let Jaskier take hold of his arm. </p>
<p>“I did,” Jaskier admitted, his voice soft. “But I was never with him in that way, Geralt. I was by your side all those years and he just became a faded memory. I was stupid and selfish, but now I want to make things right.”</p>
<p>Geralt finally looked at Jaskier, his composure easily broken by Jaskier’s pleading eyes. He saw nothing but the truth there and he sighed, laying his hand on top of Jaskier’s. </p>
<p>“I suppose I better apologize to him,” Geralt grumbled, knowing the man would need more than a few days to recover. “And to you.” </p>
<p>Jaskier shook his head, pulling Geralt’s hand close to his face. “No, I need no apology. It’s your forgiveness I should be asking for. I know this has put a bit of a wedge in our relationship and I understand if you’re not ready for us to go back to how we were.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt began before he threw it all to the wind and kissed him. </p>
<p>He almost smiled at Jaskier’s noise of surprise, his conviction growing as Jaskier returned the embrace. When their kiss broke, Geralt held Jaskier’s face in his hands, memorizing every little detail. </p>
<p>“I love you, Jaskier,” Geralt spoke at last. “Your past, it doesn’t matter, because I know who you are now.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes watered and he practically jumped onto Geralt as he hugged him. “Oh, you wonderful man you. I’m sorry for putting you through all this, but it will be better, I promise.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Geralt nodded and he let Jaskier lead him back into the bedroom. </p>
<p>Jaskier explained years in a flurry both Kytr and Geralt a bit flummoxed but the two strangers came to an understanding and managed to give each other a friendly handshake. </p>
<p>“Sorry about your…” Geralt gestured to Kytr’s face. To his surprise the man laughed. </p>
<p>“It’s good to know Jaskier’s got a fighter.”</p>
<p>The tension in the room had lifted and soon Geralt realized Kytr hadn’t objected to the divorce at all. Rather, he had thought they were all these years, having married a local woman in that time. The only reason his spies were sent after Jaskier was because he hadn’t received a letter in a few months. </p>
<p>“He’s a good friend still,” Jaskier explained as they left the manor. “Lovely penmanship and his notes keep me on my toes. But with the dragon and Ciri and all, I forgot to reply to his last one.”</p>
<p>He waved cheerfully at the guards who still regarded Geralt with suspicion, but let the two men go on Kytr’s orders. With Geralt’s help, Jaskier climbed onto Roach behind him, arms immediately wrapping around Geralt’s waist. </p>
<p>“Are you still upset, Geralt?” Jaskier frowned, propping his head on Geralt’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“No.” Geralt meant it. He was simply exhausted, wanting to just hole back up at the inn. </p>
<p>“Jealous, perhaps?” Jaskier prodded and Geralt smirked. Jaskier was insatiable and of course he wanted to play this game. </p>
<p>Not wanting to give Jaskier a straight answer, Geralt merely grunted, leading Roach back towards the village. He could feel the heat radiating off of Jaskier, the silence too much for the man. </p>
<p>“Or,” Jaskier whispered close to his ear. “Something else?”</p>
<p>“If you want to know, you’ll just have to wait. There’s plenty of forest from here to the village.”</p>
<p>This earned Geralt a pleasant hum and Jaskier pressing himself close to Geralt. Jaskier would know all too well what Geralt was thinking soon enough, the two not making it back to the village until the sun was just peeking over the horizon.</p>
<p>When they reached their room at the inn at last, Ciri was on them in an instant, questions abound. Her emotions morphed so much in so little time that Geralt and Jaskier were sure she was giving herself a headache. </p>
<p>However, in the end, she just shook her head with a smile and hugged them both. </p>
<p>“You two are ridiculous, but that’s why you’re in love with each other.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaskier gawked. </p>
<p>Ciri’s smile was wicked then as she and Jaskier jumped into a game of teasing while Geralt looked on. As chaotic as this all had been, the three companions could only see their life as perfect, knowing they would never ask for anything more than this moment here and now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*benny hill theme song plays in the background*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>